Behind These Walls
by ruthierocks
Summary: Cheyenne is afraid to tell Van something that could change their lives forever
1. Unspoken Words

"Reba"  
  
"Behind These Walls"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters relating to Reba. I do own characters non relating to Reba. I own the city Shady Glen, Vermont. If there is really a Shady Glen, Vermont, I have not copyed. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: Upspoken Words  
  
**************  
  
You never do know when something is about to go wrong, nor do you know when something great is about to happen. Everyone thought that Van and Cheyenne getting married and raising children at seventeen would be horrible, but it's turned out to just be a normal part of their lives. *******  
  
"Cheyenne! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Van called from downstairs, waiting for his wife to come down. They were going on a date, and it was taking forever for Cheyenne to get done.  
  
Upstairs, Cheyenne was nervous. She had to tell Van something that he may not go for. She was stalling, but nevertheless, came down and they went out to dinner.  
  
Entering the Mexican restaurant was the easy part. Telling Van that she wanted to go off to college, in another state, would be the hard part. As they waited to be seated, Van eyed every person that came in with reservations. Why did he forget to reserve some seats? He wished he slap himself on the head. Just then, when Van was reflecting on what he did wrong, a nervous waitress came up to them.  
  
"Um, uh, this is my first, uh, day. My, uh, name is, uh, Mandy. Please come, uh, this way and, uh, I'll get you, um, seated," Mandy said. Cheyenne tapped the obviously oblivious Van on the shoulder. He shrugged, and followed.  
  
They got seated and Mandy gave them drinks. Cheyenne was so afraid to tell Van. What if he didn't go for it? What if he did? What if she just looked stupid for wanting to go? What if they had to move, and later she'd realize that she didn't like it, and they'd have to stay there anyway? Thoughts raced through her mind and Van grabbed her hand.  
  
"Are you ok, honey?" Van asked.  
  
"Fine, fine," Cheyenne lied as she thought and fought more upspoken words.  
  
to be continued... (should I continue? is this good so far? please r/r! ) 


	2. Braking The News

"Reba"  
  
"Behind These Walls"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters relating to Reba. I do own the characters I have made up for this particular story.  
  
Chapter Two: Braking The News  
  
**************  
  
Dinner was over when it started and night fell. Cheyenne kissed Van and they began to make out. She thought maybe she could simply get lost in making out or make him get lost. Then she would drop the bomb about college. They made out and Cheyenne noticed they had been at dinner for longer than she thought. It was eleven. Cheyenne stood up and looked at Van.  
  
"Van, we need to talk," Cheyenne said.  
  
"You're pregnant," Van guessed.  
  
"No," Cheyenne replied, "I want to go to college."  
  
"Ok..I guess your mom could take care of the baby while I'm at work," Van said, "You always wanted to go to college until..."  
  
"Until I got pregnant," Cheyenne finished. Then she realized that Van didn't understand. "Hold on, you don't get it. I was accepted into Shady Glen University."  
  
"That's great. Wait a minute, what don't I get?" Van asked.  
  
"SGU is in Vermont. Shady Glen, Vermont. I want to go, Van," Cheyenne explained.  
  
"Cheyenne, that's too far away. Vermont? Cheyenne, what about Elizabeth?" Van asked.  
  
"We'd take her, duh. Mom, Kyra, and Jake would do fine, if not better without us. Come on, Van. Take a chance on love! Take a chance that I can live my life and be a mother and wife. Take a chance that I won't screw my life up again. It's hard to get back on track after birthing a baby. I want another chance at life outside of being a mother and wife," Cheyenne replied. Van thought.  
  
"Can we afford this?"  
  
"I have a scholorship!" Cheyenne replied. Van gulped.  
  
Alright, but don't screw this up for us."  
  
"I won't. You'll be proud."  
  
please give me your thoughts! 


End file.
